eh! ¿de la mafia yo?
by Fannyneko-chan
Summary: Nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras, nuevos enemigos y quiza... ¿nuevos romances? Parings creo asi se escribe kyokoxtsuna, haruxgokudera, hanaxryohei, chromexmukuro, Occ'sxpersonaje. Aceptación de Occ's cerrada
1. Chapter 1

YO de nuevo :D les traigo otra historia

Inner: porque carajos en vez de seguir la otra subes esta

Yo: no te preocupes continuare la otra lo que pasa es que me entro la inspiracion y bueno salio esto

Inner: estaras muy pronto en una trinchera por no actualizar el otro

Yo: ja no lo creo

Inner: como sea mejor sigue.

**disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece es propiedad de akira amano**

**lamentablemente para los demas personajes ellos me perteneces **

* * *

Todo comenzó como una mañana normal y tranquila para dicha peli negra, despertaba un tanto tarde y apenas alcanzaba a desayunar, maldecía todas las mañanas debido al sueño que cargaba pero por nada del mundo dejaría de ver anime pasadas las 12 de la noche, y menos si se trataba de su anime favorito, no señor prefería tener ojeras al día siguiente que dejar de verlo.

Esta chica se trataba de Fanny, una joven un tanto alta, tenía el pelo color azabache el cual le llegaba casi a la mitad de la espalda, poseía unos ojos color café claro, dicha chica que cursaba su 2° año de secundaria.

Me muero de sueño.-habló dicha pelinegra de ojos castaño claro que ya se encontraba en su salón de clases mientras se recargaba en su banca, (escritorio, mesita o como le llamen).

Eso te pasa por desvelarte viendo anime.-le respondió cansada una de sus mejores amigas, era alta al igual que ella, tenía el pelo castaño y ondulado sujetado simplemente por una diadema color blanca, tenía ojos color castaño semi-oscuro y usaba el uniforme escolar, el cual constaba de una falda roja a cuadros un poco más arriba de las rodillas, un saco color negro con el escudo de la escuela, medías blancas, zapatos negro y una corbata color negra

Lo sé Harriet pero es que no lo puedo evitar, y …..shees….-le contesto a su amiga, o eso intento porque cayo rendida nuevamente sobre su banca.-auch!-grito llamando la atención de algunos de los presentes mientras despertaba.-¿¡Qué!- volvió a gritar a la persona que la golpeo no importándole las miradas que obtenía.

No te duermas mientras hablo Fanny.-contesto su querida amiga volviéndola a golpear levemente, hubieran seguido peleando de no haber sido por otra chica que se les acercaba y las saludaba.

Hola chicas.-saludo un tanto energética está un tanto más pequeña que las otras dos, tenía el cabello color castaño claro y ondulado amarrado en dos coletas bajas con dos moños color rosa pálido haciéndola ver un tanto más infantil y ojos cafés del mismo color que sus cabellos

Hola Lia.-respondieron las otras dos dejando de tratar de matarse por un instante.

Ne, Fanny, Harriet ¿hicieron la tarea de matemáticas?-preguntó la chica

Eh?, ¿tarea? ¿Había?-dio como respuesta Fanny.

Ah!, sí recuerdas, las ecuaciones que nos pidió.-le respondió Harriet, mientras a las demás les resbalaba una gotita de sudor por lo descuidada que a veces podía ser su amiga.

Esperando reacción por parte de la chica.

Hii! No la hice.-gritó desesperada y después volteando con ojos ilusionados a su querida amiga.- Ne, Lia verdad que me lo vas a pasar.

Jajaja, yo no lo tengo por eso les pregunte.-le respondió está haciendo que un aura deprimente rodeara a su amiga.

Espera.- se dijo a sí misma recuperándose de su depresión.-aun esta Harriet.-dijo señalando a su amiga.

Ah, sobre eso, yo tampoco la traigo es que no les entendí ni un carajo.-respondió haciendo que esta vez tanto a Lia como a Fanny les rodeara un aura deprimente.

Estamos pérdidas.-dijeron al unísono las tres.

Bueno, veamos el lado positivo es solo una tarea, además puede que el profe no venga porque lo secuestraron los alienígenas.-habló Fanny haciendo reír un tanto a sus amigas, si así era ella un tanto infantil no más que lia, claro estaba pero aun así era algo infantil.

Las siguientes horas pasaron normales llegando así a la hora del receso, las tres chicas estaban sentadas en la azotea comiendo su almuerzo mientras platicaban de temas al azar hasta que un tema emergió de la nada.

Ne, Fanny tu cumpleaños está cerca ¿no?-empezó Lia mientras tomaba otro trago de su jugo.

Oh!, es cierto será la próxima semana verdad?-secundo harriet mientras comía otro bocado de su almuerzo.

Ah, cierto.-dijo un tanto ida, haciendo que sus amigas cayeran graciosamente.

Es tu cumpleaños y no lo recuerdas.-dijo un tanto harta Harriet debido a lo descuidada que era

Buh!, Fanny es más olvidadiza que yo.- dijo infantilmente lia, lo cual provocó risas por parte de los presentes las cuales por andar riendo no se dieron cuenta que el receso había terminado hasta que una voz les llamo.

Ey, ustedes tres de ahí el receso ha terminado bajen a su salón.-grito una chica pelinegra y alta la cual usaba el uniforme de la escuela pero a diferencia del resto portaba una muñequera que decía "presidenta estudiantil".

Are, es lu-chan.-habló infantilmente Lia mientras volteaba al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

¿Qué haces aquí, lucy?-pregunto Fanny

Cierto, cierto tu sueles estar vigilando allá abajo como aburrid…hmphm- Harriet no termino de hablar debido a que sus dos queridas amigas le taparon la boca, si harriet era demasiado sincera con las personas.

Lo que harriet quiere decir es que tú no sueles subir a la azotea, así que ¿Por qué se debe tu visita?-intervino Fanny mientras dejaba a Harriet con Lia la cual le estaba tapando con cinta la boca.

Pues si no vengo no creo que bajen, ya se acabó el receso ¿Qué no escucharon?-pregunto Lucy recibiendo un "no" por parte de las tres de ahí.-realmente ustedes, como sea ahora bajen, además ¿qué les he dicho de su uniforme?-dijo ya cansada debido a las tantas veces que les había dicho.

Jeje,-rieron las dos al unísono,(menos harriet que se encontraba amordazada con cinta) y bueno la presidenta en cierto caso tenía razón a diferencia de las demás chicas de la escuela ellas tres eran, algo "únicas" en sus uniformes, sus calcetas en vez de estar a la rodilla pasaban un poco de esta además de que en una de las calcetas (derecha o izquierda) se veía un pequeño moño, rosa de lia, azul palido de harriet y morado de Fanny, además colgando de sus faldas habían un par de cadenas (aclaremos la de Lia era la más femenina de las tres), ha y no olvidemos que una, o no utilizaban sus corbatas o las usaban pero un tanto flojas o en el caso de lia utilizaba una en forma de moño.

Pero, kaichou se ven lindos.-exclamo Lia en su defensa.

Apoyo a la obsesionada con lo rosa.-secundo Harriet que había logrado librarse de las ataduras impuesta por Lia.

Además no nos han dicho nada.-terminó Fanny mientras sus amigas solo asentían.

Bueno, supongo que no tienen remedio, da igual por ahorra váyanse a sus salones.-les ordenó lucy viendo ya lo tarde que era.

De vuelta a sus salón de clase ni siquiera el maestro se atrevió a reclamarles por qué habían llegado tarde, y bueno quien lo haría sabiendo quienes eran esas chicas, aun por más inocentes que parecieran esas tres eran lo que se podría llamar "una pandilla callejera" excepto que ellas simplemente vigilaban el orden de algunas partes de la ciudad y aunque por fuera se vieran frágiles y débiles en realidad eran muy fuertes.

Al salir de la escuela dichas chicas se dedicaron a hacer lo que normalmente hacían sin saber que un extraño hombre de patillas rizadas les observaba divertidamente.

Esto será interesante.-se dijo para sí mismo aquel extraño

* * *

yup, creo que fue corto pero bueno debo agradecerle a mis queridas amigas mireyadxc y paulina porque sin ella esta historia no existiria (es verdad los oc´s son una parte alterna de ellas)

diganme quieren que halla romance

Inner: no es muy pronto para preguntar eso

Yo: no, pero bueno si quieren que halla parejas me dicen claro con que no sean: mukuroxchrome, gokuderaxharu, ryoheixhana y tsunaxkyoko porque esas parejas apareceran en este fic quieran o no -la escritora es fan de estas parejas- tambien pueden ser parejas utilizando a las oc´s y bien creo es todo diganme me merezco un review?


	2. Chapter 2

Este capitulo tratara de una pequeña introducción de los personajes  
en el siguiente ya se vera involucrada la familia del decimo vongola y toda la demás mafia

* * *

**Introducción a los personajes.**

**Secundaria privada **

_**Fanny Black:**_

Descripción física: alta, tez bronceada, pelinegra y lacia, ojos color café claro.

Edad: 14 años (a penas los cumplirá)

Hobbies: jugar videojuegos, ver anime, escuchar música, pasear con sus amigas, practicar con su violín

Mascota: una pequeña gatita siamesa, llamada yuki

Idiomas que domina: Inglés, Español, el japonés, el italiano y un tanto el irlandés

Armas principales: Un par de hilos delgados de acero y un par de pistolas

Un poco más: la mayoría del tiempo suele ser un tanto distraída, las matemáticas no son su fuerte en cambio la biología, informática e idiomas se le dan más, formo el grupo de vigilancia, el cual las personas llaman "principesse di tenebra"*, la mayoría del tiempo usa sus hilos para detener delincuentes aunque estos hilos puedan cortar la carne humana ella puede utilizarlos para que solo hagan un pequeño rasguño en una sola ocasión los uso para rescatar a Lia provocándole así al atacante heridas graves. La primera vez que uso un arma fue a la edad de 7 años (uso la pistola). Tiene un pasado un tanto difícil. Catalogada por sus amigas como "La princesa de la muerte" debido a que cuando se pone sería es capaz de deshacerse de más de 20 enemigos del doble suyo.

_**Harriet StyhoraPaylikson (no pregunten por el apellido)**_

Descripción física: alta, tez bronceada, castaña semi-oscura y ondulada, ojos color café claro

Edad: 14 años y medio (próxima a los 15)

Hobbies: escuchar música, jugar videojuegos, salir con sus amigas, molestar a las personas (?)

Mascotas: Una pequeña gatita color naranja con rayas café y un pequeño chihuahua

Idiomas que domina: Inglés, Español, japonés, el italiano y un tanto el francés

Armas principales: espada y abanico con cuchillas

Un poco más: aunque es la mayor de las tres sigue comportándose un tanto infantil, es extrovertida y demasiado sincera, es el segundo miembro del grupo de vigilancia junto con Fanny y Lia. En su niñez tenía un par de problemas debido a su gran sinceridad por lo que tenía muy pocas amigas, llegando incluso a pensar que era mejor estar sola hasta que conoció a Fanny y a Lia que la aceptaron, al igual que Fanny no se le dan tan bien las matemáticas. Cuando la situación lo amerita se torna madura. Su habilidad, es el recolectar información siendo catalogada por Fanny y Lia como "la princesa espía" después de conseguir hackear una base de datos de gran seguridad.

_**Lia Andrews Style **_

Descripción física: media alta, tez blanca, castaña clara y ondulada, ojos café claro

Edad: 14 años (la más pequeña de las tres, los cumplirá un par de días después que fanny)

Hobbies: Escuchar música, escribir cuentos, salir con sus amigas, comprar ropa, jugar videojuegos.

Mascota: Una pequeña gatita color negra con blanco en la panza

Idiomas que domina: inglés, español, Italiano, francés y un tanto el ruso.

Armas principales: Una resortera color rosa y (después) un lanzagranadas

Un poco más: Al igual que las otras dos las matemáticas no se le dan muy bien, en cambio es el "az" en español, es la tercera y último miembro del grupo de vigilancia. Se unió a él después de ser rescatada por Fanny de un secuestrado su arma es de las más em, inusuales y femeninas. Al ser la menor de todas la mayoría del tiempo se comporta infantilmente llegando al punto de ser igual o más distraída que Fanny, tiene un pasado difícil al igual que Harriet de pequeña le costaba hacer amigos debido a la posición de sus padres, la mayoría de sus amigos eran falsos por lo que se alegró al conocer a Harriet y Fanny. Es considerada "la princesa de los engaños" por sus dos amigas debido a su facilidad por disfrazarse de varias personas engañándoles y así poder reunir información.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Italia, viernes 7:10 am-**

Era día normal como cualquier otro, los pajaritos cantaban, salía un arcoíris y muchos unicornios rosas, hasta que un bip, saco de su ensoñación a tres chicas (que conste eso de los pajaritos y lo demás lo soñaba Lia).

Kya!, se me hace tarde.-gritaron tres chicas levantándose de su cama y vistiéndose, para luego bajar a desayunar rápido y salir de sus respectivos hogares rumbo a la escuela.

Una vez llegado a la escuela su rutina de siempre empezó, en la clase de matemáticas se podía apreciar a una pelinegra llamada Fanny dormida sobre su pupitre mientras que una castaña llamada Lia jugaba con un pequeño conejo de peluche y a su lado otra castaña llamada Harriet sentada sobre su pupitre hablaba por teléfono, algo tomado con normalidad por los presentes que seguían con su clase como si nada, después de la aburrida clase de matemáticas (de la cual entendían muy poco o de plano nada) seguía su clase de español en la cual la única que prestaba más atención de las tres era Lia, bueno no por nada ella quería ser escritora de grande, la siguiente clase era una de las preferidas para las tres, bueno más para Harriet y Fanny que para Lia, era la única clase en la cual ponían un tanto de atención se trataba de su clase de informática, y digo casi porque lo que su querido profesor le enseñaba ellas ya lo sabían y se ponían a hacer otra cosa, y así siguieron con "normalidad" sus clases dando de esa forma por terminada el día escolar.

Por fin viernes.-chillo alegre Lia mientras sacaba una paleta de vainilla y se la metía a la boca.

Lo sé, podremos salir a comprar cosas, jugar videojuegos y comer pastel.-dijo alegre Harriet haciendo que a todas les brillaran los ojitos.

Pero,-habló Fanny saliendo de la ensoñación.- recuerden que hoy tenemos que vigilar la ciudad.- dijo haciendo que Lia se deprimiera.

Ah, vamos Fanny por un día que no vigilemos no pasara nada.-le respondió Harriet a su amiga mientras la tomaba del hombro.

Pero,

Nada de peros, tenemos derecho de divertirnos aunque sea una vez, dime acaso no quieres jugar videojuegos o ver anime.-dijo Harriet logrando convencer a su querida amiga.

Está bien, entonces nos vemos luego en mi casa, ahora tengo que ir a mi club.-dijo finalmente la azabache,

Yo también tengo que ir al mío.-hablo Lia que ya había salido de su depresión

Yo también.-siguió Harriet,-entonces…

Nos vemos,-exclamaron las tres mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos clubs, Harriet al club de kendo (ese le tocaba hoy), Fanny al club de tiro al arco (si también le tocaba ese hoy) y Lia al club de modas.

-**ese mismo día en Namimori Japón- **

Ese Reborn, ¿Qué planeara hacer ahora?- decía un castaño en su habitación, hacía ya varios días que su ahora adulto tutor se había marchado a Italia, hubiera seguido pensando en que era lo que su querido tutor planeaba de no ser porque su madre le llamo.-ya voy ka-san .- respondió el chico mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Jyundaime,-le saludo un joven peli plateado

Yo, tsuna.- secundo el saludo un joven pelinegro

Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto ¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunto un tanto confundido el chico, haciendo que Yamamoto riera un poco.

Ey friki del beisbol no te burles del jyundaime, no es su culpa el olvidarse de cosas como estas después de todo tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.-reclamo enojado gokudera

Ya, ya gokudera solo me pareció un tanto gracioso.-se disculpó el joven pelinegro.

Eh?, olvidarme de qué?- pregunto un tanto confundido el castaño.

Realmente Sawada, cómo pudiste olvidarte del día de campo de hoy,- dijo un tanto enojada una castaña que salía de la cocina.

Kurokawa-chan, ¿Qué haces en mi casa?, espera ¿día de campo?-pregunto aún más sorprendido el décimo al mando.

Hana-chan no molestes a tsu-kun después de todo es normal que se le haya pasado ya que tiene que atender sus otros asuntos.-dijo una peli naranja saliendo del mismo sitio del cual anteriormente había salido su amiga acompañada de otras dos chicas, una de pelo morado y otra de pelo castaño atado en una coleta.

Pero kyoko, has preparado esta fiesta desde hace semanas.-siguió insistiendo la castaña a su amiga.

No,-negó la peli naranja con la cabeza- entiendo que tsu-kun lo haya olvidado,- las dos amigas hubieran seguido discutiendo de no ser porque una voz les interrumpió.

Kyoko-chan, Hana-san creo que el bossu se convirtió en piedra.-dijo preocupada la peli morada señalando a un "tsuna-estatua" y a un par de chicos preocupados por dicha persona.

Tsu-kun.-grito preocupada kyoko por su ahora novio

Jyundaime, resista.-gritaba igual de preocupado el peli plateado.

Tsuna-san...

Y-yo…,-empezó a hablar el castaño haciendo que los demás dejaran de preocuparse un poco.- yo, olvide algo que kyoko-chan preparo.-grito jalando sus cabellos en señal de desesperación

No te preocupes por eso tsu-kun, tienes más cosas en la cabeza.-le contesto kyoko para así tranquilizarlo.

Gracias kyoko-chan, pero…. Que celebramos.-pregunto un tanto confuso haciendo que Yamamoto, Chrome y Kyoko rieran un poco.

Tch, en verdad Sawada mira que olvidar tu propio cumpleaños.-dijo fastidiada Hana haciendo que el mencionado se volviera de piedra de nuevo. Pero bueno quien lo culpaba después de todo no es nada sencillo ser el décimo Vongola, si después de un tiempo tsuna por fin acepto ser el décimo, además de intentar llevar una vida más o menos normal.

Hahi, tsuna-san se volvió de piedra de nuevo, que haremos gokudera-kun.-exclamo preocupada la castaña.

Jyundaime!, tu estúpida mujer todo esto es tu culpa.-reclamo un tanto enojado a Hana

Hey, cabeza de pulpo muestra respeto.-exclamo Ryohei que acababa de llegar.

No me digas cabeza de pulpo, tú cabeza de césped.- le contesto cabreado sacando un cartucho de dinamita listo para encenderlo y arrojárselo

Ma, ma tranquilícense gokudera-kun, sempai, si tsuna los viera no estaría contento.-los tranquilizo Yamamoto, haciendo que esos dos se detuvieran después de lo de tsuna no estaría contento, por su bien era mejor no hacer enojar a su querido jefe.

Tch, Herbivoros.-se escuchó desde la puerta de la entrada.

Hibari-san,-habló Tsuna saliendo de su trance y dirigiendo su vista a su guardián de la nube.- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto, ya sabiendo de antemano que la nube no se presentaría en un lugar lleno de gente a no ser porque algo sucedía o para entregar sus informes.

El pelinegro iba a hablar pero una varonil voz le interrumpió.

Oya,Oya Tsunayoshi no pensaras empezar la fiesta sin mi presente ¿verdad?-Hablo un joven peli índigo y de ojos bicolor.

Mukuro-sama.-saludo Chrome a su maestro y actual novio.

Tu herbívoro cabeza de piña ¿Quién te dejo interrumpirme?-soltó cabreado Hibari mientras sacaba sus tonfas listo para morder hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro.

Mi dulce Chrome.-siguió mukuro ignorando a un sádico hibari, haciendo que este se enojara más y se abalanzara a golpearlo, pero, algo le detuvo.

Hibari, es suficiente.-ordeno Tsuna entrando en su modo jefe

Hn,-se limitó a contestar el pelinegro.

Muy bien hibari-san, ¿Qué necesitabas?-volvió a preguntar el castaño esta vez más sereno.

Tsu-kun, esa no es forma de tratar a tus invitados.-le reprendió nana saliendo de la cocina.- muy bien chicas está todo listo para irnos.-volvió a decir la madre del castaño esta vez dirigiéndose a las 4 chicas ahí presentes.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, tengo un mensaje para ti.-hablo el guardián de la nube.

Are, ¿Cuál es hibari-san?-pregunto el chico.

El bebe…., mejor dicho ex-bebe dice que pasado mañana un avión estará esperando a ti y a esos herbívoros en el aeropuerto para ir a Italia.-Contesto serio.

Ah, tan pronto…. Espera ¿y porque ellos también?-Respondió un tanto molesto

Pregúntale al beb… ex–bebe.-contesto hibari el cual aún no se acostumbraba a no llamar bebe al asesino.

Ahh, muy bien…¿eso es todo?-pregunto el castaño, recibiendo una afirmativa.

Me marcho,-dijo el ex-prefecto dispuesto a irse, y deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos.- lo olvidaba,-dio la vuelta y le entrego dos pequeños regalos.-esto es parte del estúpido caballo (entiéndase Dino)

Ah, gracias… pero y el otro.-pregunto haciendo que se formara un silencio incomodo entre ambos.-ah,em, gracias.-dijo finalmente ya imaginándose de quien era el otro regalo, y sin más la nube se marchó, y el pequeño décimo decidió pasar bien su cumpleaños sin imaginarse lo que su sádico tutor planeaba.

* * *

Ok, otro capítulo más y bueno de una vez preguntare… ¿lo sigo? Y si lo sigo…. ¿quieren que haya romance entre Occ´s y personajes de KHR?

A y solo para aclarar, hibari no siente amor y hacia tsuna solo lo respeta, un poco.


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~Italia, Viernes 6:00 pm~~~**

Neh, Fanny tu casa es linda.-hablo Lia tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero negro de la sala.

Cierto tienes buen gusto, pero yo pondría un par de posters en las paredes.-secundo Harriet siguiendo a Lia.

Gracias, … y no Harriet no pondré posters en la sala.-Contesto la pelinegra cargando un par de bebidas y entregándoselas a las chicas.

Las tres chicas se encontraban ahora en la casa de la pelinegra esperando que la dueña acabara algunos asuntos pendientes para así irse. La casa de la pelinegra constaba de dos cuartos, dos baños, una cocina, un pequeño comedor y la sala en que se encontraban (Inner: como la autora no sabía que escribir se le dio por describir la casa, Yo: ¬¬ ando corta de imaginación si.)

Moh, Fanny te falta mucho.-pregunto aburrida Lia.

No, solo un poco y ya.-contesto siguiendo con su labor

Creo que esto dará para un buen rato.-se dijo para sí misma la chica.

Déjala, ya la conoces es una obsesionada con el orden*, si no arregla esos papeles ahora después se pondrá histérica.-hablo Harriet, recordando cómo se había puesto su amiga una vez que no había terminado, ese día hubo sangre.

**-10 minutos después-**

Termine.-grito triunfante la chica.-esta vez fueron menos, pero en serio chicas esto de sobornar, quiero decir "llegar a un acuerdo con la policía" ya no es divertido, deben de dejar de hacer tanto alboroto.

Pero si tú eres la culpable de la mayoría de las cosas.-reclamaron Lia y Harriet al unísono, reclamo que fue ignorado olímpicamente.

Como sea, ahora vámonos antes de que te arrepientas.-Hablo Harriet parándose de su lugar y arrastrando a la pelinegra fuera de su casa junto con Lia.

Una vez fuera de la casa de la chica, las tres amigas se dirigieron rumbo al centro comercial sin contar que una sombra les observaba.

**~~~Namimori, Japon~~~**

Cierto castaño se encontraba ahora en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo, el cual se atrasó debido a que cierto tutor sádico decidió mandar el avión privado media hora más tarde, o sí a Reborn le encantaba joderle aunque no estuviera presente, aunque por otra parte se encontraba triste pero feliz y confundido al mismo tiempo, porque diablos Reborn había dado tal orden y que rayos planeaba ahora.

~~Flashback~~

Cierto castaño se encontraba descansando en su alcoba cuando su celular sonó.

_Hola.-hablo el castaño esperando la respuesta del otro lado de la línea._

_Dame-tsuna.-fue la simple respuesta recibida._

_¿Qué sucede Reborn?-pregunto Tsuna _

_Uhmm, que tu querido tutor no puede hablar con su pupilo.-contesto el otro con cierto aire sarcástico._

_Dudo que algo así pueda pasar si se trata de ti.-respondió el chico.-¿Qué quieres?_

_Hmm, supongo que tienes razón, como sea mañana no solo Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei, Mukuro y Chrome regresaran a Italia.-Respondió el Hitman._

_Eso ya lo sé, también Hana, Haru y Kyoko-chan irán no es asi.- pregunto –afirmo- el chico_

_Así es, pero también Mamma (Inner: aun la llama mamma? Yo: bueno es reborn que esperabas) y los niños vendrán.-contestó esperando la respuesta de su alumno._

_Espera, ¿Qué?, también Oka-san y los niños.-pregunto incrédulo Tsuna._

_Eso es lo que acabo de decir no?-contesto sarcásticamente _

_¿Qué rayos planeas Reborn?-exclamo tsuna._

_Nada… que no sea interesante.-respondió el mencionado finalizando la llamada._

_Espera, Reborn.-hablo el chico, demasiado tarde._

_Tch, supongo que ahora tengo que seguir su juego.-dijo derrotado el chico mientras suspiraba.- como sea mañana lo sabré, por el momento le avisare mama sobre esto._

_~~Fin Flashback~~_

Y por eso Tsuna se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera noto cuando llego el avión.

Tsu-kun.-lo llamo Kyoko.-¿estás bien?

Ah,… si no te preocupes solo pensaba.-respondió el chico dando al final una sonrisa para no preocupar a su novia.

Está bien.-contesto la chica.- Bueno ya llego el avión es hora de irnos.-

Supongo que si.-respondió el chico dirigiéndose al avión, emprendiendo a si el viaje a sus sueños (?) (Inner: esto no es pokemon Yo: Ah cierto, corrijo) emprendiendo así el viaje a la Sede Vongola en Italia.

~~**Italia, Viernes 8:00 pm~~**

Tres chicas se encontraban realmente divertidas y distraídas, hacía ya tiempo que no se divertían tanto (bueno Fanny lo hacía cuando golpeaba a alguien), estaban tan exhortas en su mundo que no se habían dado cuenta que desde que salieron de la casa un extraño (bien parecido por cierto Inner: sigue con la historia) les vigilaba. Una vez anochecido las tres chicas se dirigieron a la casa de la pelinegra, ya que como era viernes tenían permiso de quedarse a dormir.

Fanny-Llamo cantarinamente Lia, la cual vestía ahora su pijama, el cual se trataba de una especie de disfraz** de conejo rosado.-Sabes, deberíamos de salir más a menudo.

Hm, supongo que si.-contesto la azabache, la cual vestía un short color negro que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y una especie de jumper con orejas de gato color violeta.-Pero no tan seguido.

Hai, Hai.-respondió esta vez Harriet tomando el tazón de palomitas y sentándose en la cama de Fanny, Harriet por su parte usaba igualmente un short color azul aquamarino y una blusa con orejas de conejo color gris. (Inner: Acaso tú y tus amigas tienen algo con las orejas. Yo: calla).- Pero bueno, ¿Qué película veremos?

Hmm, estaba pensando en chernobyl diaries.-respondió la pelinegra mostrando la película.

No!.-chillo asustada Lia.-no quiero ver de terror, ¿Por qué no podemos ver la del país de los ponys***?

Lo haremos,-contesto Harriet haciéndola emocionar.- cuando ganes el piedra, papel y tijera.-volvió a hablar haciéndola deprimirse.

-suspiro- Lo harás si te quedas en medio?-pregunto Fanny al ver a la chica.

Hai,-respondio Lia acomodándose en la cama junto con Harriet mientras Fanny ponía la película, quedando en el siguiente orden, Harriet, Lia y Fanny. Una vez acomodadas dieron play a la película de la cual solo pudieron ver lo primero (no recuerdo como se llama) para ser interrumpidas por un ruido en la parte de abajo –las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso–.

Un fantasma.-chilló Lia cubriéndose con las sabanas.

Calma, eso no pudo ser un fantasma alguien entro a la casa.-Contesto Harriet poniéndose un tanto seria.

Hm, Nadie entra a mi casa sin mi permiso sin tener su merecido.-Hablo Fanny levantándose de su lugar y tomaba sus armas, Harriet y Lia le imitaban.

Iré primero.-dijo en voz baja la azabache,-después de mi Lia y después Harriet, ¿entendido?.-pregunto –ordeno– recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambas.

Una vez hecha la formación se dispusieron a bajar sigilosamente las escaleras, cuando por fin llegaron a la parte de donde se escuchó el ruido –entiéndase la sala– lo que vieron les dejo impactadas, así como si fuera su casa, un hombre al cual le calcularon unos veintitantos, sentado en uno de los sillones tomando lo que parecía un expresso.

Hm, te daré una oportunidad ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-Pregunto Fanny apuntándole con una de sus pistolas.

Je, una chiquilla impetuosa/* al igual que hibari.-murmuro el hombre, el cual hasta ahora no se distinguía bien debido a la poca luz.

Jeje, extraño-san,-hablo despreocupadamente Harriet.- por favor contesta la pregunta si no quieres ser asesinado.-volvió a hablar pero esta vez seriamente y amenazándolo con su abanico.

Hm, una chica doble/** igual que Yamamoto.-Volvió a murmurar el hombre.

Em, haz lo que dicen si no quieres recibir un golpe.-"amenazo" Lia apuntándole con su resortera la cual tenía un… un… ¿¡Un peluche de gato!

Umm, Lia ¿Por qué un peluche?, y ¿¡Porque rayos es mi peluche!.-grito Fanny, mientras que Harriet tenía una gota en la sien (así tipo anime).

Pero, pero es que me sentía excluida sin decir nada.-Contesto Lia haciendo un puchero.

… Lambo.-fue simplemente lo que dijo el intruso.

Como sea, ahora contesta.-ordeno Fanny aun apuntándole al extraño al mismo tiempo Harriet cuidadosamente encendía las luces de la sala, dejando ver mejor al intruso, un hombre muy bien parecido, pelinegro, vestido de traje con una fedora a juego, y encima de esta se encontraba un camaleón verde.

Chaos.-saludo.- Soy Reborn y vengo por ustedes, son… interesantes.

¿Qué?-exclamaron las tres confusas.

¿Qué rayos significa eso?-grito Fanny, y justo cuando iba a disparar un humo color verde empezó a llenar la sala.

Cof (el sonido de tos todo chafa Inner: no hay presupuesto u.u) que… ugh, no.-se quejaron las tres.

Dulces sueños "principesse di tenebra"*,-Dijo por ultimo viendo como caían una por una desmayadas.

**~~Mansión Vongola~~**

Ugh.-pronuncio el castaño estirándose- Chicos, hemos llegado en la mansión podrán descansar.

Si, Jyundaime.-respondió gokudera por todos, uno por uno bajaba del avión claramente cansados, afortunadamente podrían descansar, no todos estaban muy acostumbrados al cambio de horario, ahora si no mal calculaban seria media noche en Namimori, y aquí bueno algo así como las ocho de la mañana.

Una vez bajado, se dirigieron a la mansión para después dirigirse cada uno a su respectivo cuarto asignado. Sin embargo antes de que tsuna y el resto de sus guardianes entraran a sus habitaciones un ruido llamo su atención (aclaro kyoko y los demás ya estaban en su alcoba durmiendo como piedras). Al principio pensaron que se trataba de varia debido al escándalo, pero esa idea fue descartada luego de escuchar una voz femenina.

¡Fuera de mi camino!.-se escuchó un grito.-

¿¡Dónde diablos esta ese tipo!-se escuchó nuevamente un grito esta vez más cerca.

Tch.-mascullo una chica de cabellos azabache, la cual vestía un short color negro que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y una especie de jumper con orejas de gato color violeta, una aura oscura rodeaba a la chica que incluso se comparaba con la de hibari, no puede que le ganara, portaba unos guantes negros y en su mano traía una pistola.

Harriet, Fanny da miedo.-sollozo una de las chicas detrás de ella, esta tenía el pelo castaño claro la cual vestía una especie de disfraz de conejo rosado.

Tranquila, esta así por lo que paso.-respondió la segunda chica que al igual que la primera usaba un short pero color azul aquamarino y una blusa con orejas de conejo color gris, y a diferencia de la otra ella poseía un cabello color castaño semi-oscuro, dicha chica se encontraba calmando a la anterior, hasta que su vista se posó en un castaño y compañía.- umm, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Eso es lo que nosotros deberíamos preguntar, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿y que diablos hacen en la casa del Jyundaime?.-grito Gokudera.

Ma, ma tranquilo gokudera.-lo tranquilizo Yamamoto.- sin embargo respondan por favor.-volvió a decir pero serio.

Espera, tú.- hablo Fanny señalando al peli plateado con su pistola.- ¿De quién has dicho que es esta casa?

Que acaso estas sorda, esta es la casa del Jyundaime y responde lo que te pregunte.-contesto gritando gokudera.

Hm, ¿y quién de ustedes es ese "Décimo"?-volvió a preguntar ignorando al peliplateado.

Etto, yo.-contesto el castaño.

Muy bien, así que supongo que tú has de saber dónde está ese estúpido tipo.-hablo la azabache mientras le volvía a rodear un aura oscura al decir lo último.

Etto, ¿de quién hablas?.-pregunto Tsuna, por alguna razón no sentía algún peligro en esas chicas.

Del tipo d-no alcanzo a terminar su oración ya que tuvo que esquivar un ataque que se dirigía hacia ella.

Hibari-san.-grito el castaño.

Herbívora, por alterar el orden y allanar morada te morderé hasta la muerte.-pronuncio la nube alzando sus tonfas.

¿Herbívora? , olvídalo no tengo tiempo, por ahora solo quiero matar a ese tipo.-contesto Fanny ignorando al chico.- aunque si quieres pelear tendrás que esperar, ahora como iba diciendo ¿Dónde está?

¿Quién?-pregunto tsuna, pensando en dos opciones por lo dicho anterior mente (osea lo de estúpido tipo) la primera, su padre y la segunda estaba entre Dino y Reborn.

El de las-otra vez interrumpida.

Hn, admiro tus agallas al ignorarme ahora realmente te quiero morder hasta la muerte.-volvió a atacar Hibari.

Hm, supongo que podría aceptar tu oferta, sin embargo… por el momento no me interesa alguien más que el tipo de patillas rizadas.-contesto la chica, siendo oída por tsuna.

Ah, Reborn.-exclamo el chico.- así que esto era su plan.

Si, ese.-hablo esta vez Lia.- ¿sabes dónde está?-pregunto esperanzada de que quizás eso haría que Fanny se calmara, para después ir a matar a ese tipo.

Emm, no, verás acabamos de llegar.-respondió el castaño riendo un tanto nervioso, mala respuesta, ahora la azabache desprendía un aura realmente amenazante.

Eh perdido mi tiempo.-pronuncio.- lo lamento pero tendré que buscar por toda su casa "décimo".-hablo deshaciendo su pose de batalla y dispuesta a retirarse agrego.- si quieres pelear está bien, sin embargo será después de que encuentre a ese tipo.

Tú, maldita mujer ¿Quién te crees para pasearte libremente por la casa del décimo?-estallo gokudera, literalmente, y saco su dinamitas encendiéndolas y lanzándolas.- double bomb.- lanzo sus bombas las cuales se dirigían rápidamente a la chica, sin embargo no avanzaron más que un par de metros (Tsuna y sus guardianes estaban en las escaleras) debido a que lo que parecían unas cuchillas, y unas pequeñas bolitas de metal las atravesaron.- Pero que!

Lo sentimos, hemos dicho que no teníamos más interés en ustedes y planeábamos retirarnos pacíficamente sin embargo, ahora que nos han atacado no quedara de otra más que pelear.-Hablo seriamente Harriet, amenazándolos con dos abanicos en sus manos, a su lado se encontraba Lia apuntando con su resortera y detrás de ellas Fanny ajustando sus guantes.

Hn,-se limitó a decir hibari.

Kufufufu, podría divertirme un poco.-pronuncio mukuro, chrome simplemente saco su tridente.

Jaja, supongo que no hay de otra.-rio Yamamoto para después ponerse serio.

Ahora sabrán con quien se metieron, estúpidas mujeres.-gruño Gokudera, todos estaban ya en pose de batalla –menos tsuna- hasta que un comentario salió a relucir.

Lo lamento no puedo golpear a mujeres al extremo.-Grito Ryohei, he ahí el pero.

Mierda es cierto.-Hablo Gokudera.

Kufufufu, eso no me detiene a mí ni a chrome.-comentario de la piña mayor.

Hn, si es fuerte eso no me detiene.-comentario de la alondra.

Eh, Chicos deténganse.-exclamo tsuna.

Eso es cierto, si pelean aquí la mansión quedara hecha trizas y despertaran a mamma y los demás.-Hablo una voz de repente.

Reborn!.-gritó el castaño.

Chaos.-fue la simple contestación del hitman.

Notas.

*No es al orden de limpieza, es algo así como que todo esté en paz.

** Mejor conocido como Kigurumi.

*** La película no existe, creo fue asi todo un invento.

/* Impetuosa. Según el diccionario alguien impulsivo y precipitado, arrebatado.

/** Doble, no bipolar, tiene una parte despreocupada y otra seria.

Creo es todo, así , las pistolas que porta Fanny son unas Browning Hi-Power


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo Capitulo, no se emocionen no subire tan seguido**_  
_

**Lily:es una floja y la imaginacion no viene**

**_gracias por el apoyo ¬¬_**

**_Lily: De nada, bueno las dejamos con el capitulo de una buena vez._**

* * *

_Reborn!.-gritó el castaño._

_Chaos.-fue la simple contestación del hitman_.

Tú.-dijo cabreada la pelinegra.-te mandare al infierno.-grito lanzándose al hitman.

No me ignores herbívora.-gruño molesto hibari siguiendo a la chica.

Por su parte dos castañas procesaban la información antes dada

"_si pelean aquí la mansión será destruida"_

Destruida, eso significa dinero, dinero que sería mucho, pero lo peor de eso papeles que firmar y una muy enojada Fanny que no las dejaría salir en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Detente Fanny.-chillaron las dos chicas yendo donde su amiga mientras intentaban sostenerla.

Harriet, Lia suéltenme.-Ordeno la pelinegra.

Lo siento Fanny pero no lo haremos.-contesto Harriet

Solo déjenme darle un par de golpes y ya.-hablo la chica.

No, si lo haces no te contendrás y terminaras destruyendo todo, y eso significaría papeleo.-Hablo esta vez Lia.

No me importa.-gruño molesta.

Y si pasa eso no tendrás tiempo de ver anime o jugar videojuegos.-Finalizo Harriet, esperando la reacción de la pelinegra la cual ahora se encontraba más calmada.

Supongo que eso es todo, vámonos de aquí chicas no hay más asuntos pendientes aquí.-Contesto la pelinegra recuperando la compostura y haciendo que sus amigas le soltaran.-Lamento todo el alboroto causado, ahora nos retiramos.-volvió a hablar dirigiéndose a Tsuna y encaminándose a la salida.

Eh, ah no hay descuido.-contesto Tsuna riendo un tanto nervioso "que cambio tan rápido"-pensó el chico.

Ah donde creen que van.-hablo esta vez Reborn detrás de las chicas.

Como hemos dicho no tenemos más asuntos pendientes aquí así que nos vamos.-contesto esta vez Harriet.

Yo creo que si lo tienen.-Respondió Reborn.- no estarían interesadas en entrar a la mafia.

¿¡Qué!?-exclamo Tsuna claramente en contra de eso.

¿Formar parte de la mafia?-Preguntaron las dos castañas.

Así es.-contesto el de las patillas rizadas.

Mafia, ¿eh?-hablo la pelinegra.

¿Y bien que dicen?.-pregunto Reborn confiado.

Paso,-contestaron las tres confundiendo un poco a reborn, claro que este no lo mostro.

Preferimos seguir en nuestro grupo de vigilancia.-respondió Harriet.

Además, no tengo tiempo para esto tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.-murmuro Fanny casi inaudible, pero no para Reborn.

Te refieres a tu investigación.-Soltó Reborn llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

Eso,…eso, no te incumbe.-Exclamo la chica.

Pero podría hacerlo, fueron buenas al conseguir esa información sin ser descubiertas.-Hablo de nuevo acomodándose su fedora.

Como sabes eso.-exclamo esta vez Harriet.

Yo se muchas cosas, sobre ustedes y tal vez algo de esa pequeña investigación suya.-Fue su simple contestación.-Ahora si quieren saber más, únanse.

Dicha conversación no pasó desapercibida por el castaño y compañía, los cuales entendían cada vez menos de esta, ¿Qué carajos sabia Reborn? Y ¿Quién rayos eran ellas?

Tch,-mascullo la pelinegra.-Hablemos en privado.

Síganme.-pronuncio Reborn.-Dame-Tsuna, será mejor que descanses.

Eh, espera que rayos piensas hacer.-grito el chico para ser silenciado por una bala que rozo su cabellera.

Solo obedece.-Finalizo Reborn para después irse a quien-sabe-donde

Soy yo el que da las órdenes, además como quieres que descanse después de esto.-Grito el castaño.-aunque tiene razón deberían ir a descansar.-volvió a hablar el chico más calmado a los que quedaban, Hibari desapareció cuando la pelinegra se tranquilizó, Ryohei se fue con la excusa de que no golpeaba mujeres y que iria a correr alrededor de la mansión antes de que kyoko despertara, chrome y mukuro se largaron a quien-sabe-donde después de la aparición del hitman, dejando así solo al castaño, al pelinegro y al peli plateado.

Jajaja, yo no estoy tan cansado así que solo iré a darme un baño y a acomodar mi equipaje.-Fue la respuesta de Yamamoto para después marcharse.

Concuerdo con el Friki del Beisbol, tampoco estoy cansado Jyundaime, solo iré a tomar un baño y regreso.- Contesto Gokudera haciendo una pequeña reverencia al castaño para después dirigirse a su alcoba.

También necesito un baño.-Pronuncio Tsuna mientras olía su ropa.

**~~~Sala de Reuniones~~~**

Muy bien, suelta todo lo que sabes.-Hablo sin rodeos la pelinegra.

El que ordena aquí soy yo.-Contesto un tanto molesto el Hitman.- además no diré nada si ustedes no se unen.

Tch.-mascullaron Harriet y Fanny, Lia simplemente frunció el ceño.

Si nos unimos, aparte de esa información que más recibiremos.-Pregunto Fanny.

Bueno, primero que todo recibirán una muy buena paga, automóviles, poder y otras cosas (Inner: A la autora no se le ocurría nada más)

Autos.-murmuro Harriet.

Poder.-siguió Fanny.

Peluches.-termino Lia haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver con sorpresa.-¿Qué?

Hmm,… así que, se unen o no.-hablo Reborn esperando la obvia respuesta de las chicas.

Hmm.-murmuraron las tres para después juntarse en bolita y empezar a hablar, para después voltear a ver a Reborn y regresar a hablar, acción que se repitió varias veces.

**~~~5 minutos después~~~**

No tengo todo su tiempo, contesten de una maldita vez.-exclamo Reborn mientras de la frente le salían varias venitas.

Hmm, bueno hemos decidido….

* * *

**Con Tsuna.**

Tch, esa escenita hizo que mi sueño se fuera.-dijo para sí mismo el castaño mientras se secaba su singular cabello.-Pero no me quito el hambre.-Volvió a decir mientras se tocaba el estómago.-supongo que iré por algo, pero antes tengo que encontrar a el sádico de Reborn.-Dijo decidido mientras salía de su habitación y se disponía a buscar al hitman, a medio camino se encontró con Gokudera y Yamamoto discutiendo unilateralmente, ambos ya duchados y cambiados.

Oh, Tsuna.-Saludo el pelinegro cuando sintió al castaño.

Jyundaime.-Siguió el peli plata dejando su discusión de lado.

Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto ¿Qué hacen?-Pregunto Tsuna.

Yo lo buscaba jyundaime pero el friki del beisbol empezó a seguirme.-contesto gokudera mientras le dirigía una mirada a Yamamoto.

Ah, bueno, entonces me ayudan a encontrar a Reborn.-Pregunto el castaño.

Claro Jyundaime.-Contesto inmediatamente Gokudera saludando como soldado; Yamamoto simplemente sonrió como afirmación.

Muy bien, pero apresurémonos, algo me dice que si tardamos algo malo pasara.-Contesto Tsuna mientras palidecía.

Pasaron unos minutos buscando, hasta que una de las empleadas les otorgo la ubicación del hitman, y como si un sensor se encendiera en tsuna salió disparado a dicha sala, al llegar abrió las puertas de par en par.-"Espero no llegar tarde"- Solo para encontrarse con su tutor y la chica pelinegra de hace unos instantes, cerrando un trato.

"No puede ser…"-Pensó el castaño para ser cortado abruptamente por el hitman.

Llegas tarde.-Pronuncio Reborn después de leer la mente de su estudiante.-Pero aun así llegan a tiempo para darle la bienvenida a unos miembros más de su familia.-hablo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la sala sonriendo ladinamente.

No lo decidas por ti mismo.-Grito mentalmente tsuna.- Eh, bueno supongo que no nos presentamos bien, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi.-Se presentó el castaño con una sonrisa.- Él es Gokudera Hayato.-Señalando al peli plata.- y él es Yamamoto Takeshi.-señalando al sonriente.

Un gusto, mi nombre es Fanny Black, ella es Lia Andrews Style y ella es Harriet StyhoraPaylikson.-Se presentaron las tres.

Lamentamos el alboroto de hace unos instantes.-Se disculpó Harriet.

Ah, no hay problema después de todo fue el plan de Reborn.-Contesto Tsuna.

Umm, tuna-san… tienes algo de comer.-Hablo Lia mientras se tocaba el estómago.

Pff, jajaja, Lia no es "Tuna" es "Tsuna".-Rio Harriet siendo seguida por Yamamoto, Fanny e incluso Tsuna.

Tu estúpida mujer, no llames así al décimo.-Grito gokudera.

Ey, no le grites a Lia.-Gruño Harriet.

No me ordenes estúpida mujer.-Se defendió el peli plata.

Harriet/Gokudera detente.-Exclamaron Fanny y Tsuna al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran de matarse.

Sin embargo, Sawada-kun, no tendrías algo de comer, por perseguir al de las patillas no desayunamos.-Hablo Fanny.

Ah, bueno tampoco hemos desayunado así que vallamos.-Hablo el castaño mientras salía de la habitación seguido por un sequito hambriento.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, las tres chicas fueron a cambiarse de ropa, y ahora vestían "normalmente". Lia usaba un vestido corto con holanes color rosado, junto con unas balerinas y su cabello suelto solo con un gran moño del mismo color que el vestido en el lado derecho de su cabeza, Harriet, utilizaba una falda color café claro, la cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, junto con una blusa blanca de tirantes y encima de esta una chamarra azul marino, la cual la mantenía abierta, traía puestos unos convers del mismo color que su chamarra y su cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta de lado. Por su parte Fanny utilizaba un pescador de mezclilla oscura, junto con una blusa larga a rayas color blanco y negro sin mangas, al igual que Harriet utilizaba unos convers pero de color negro, su cabello lo tenía en una coleta alta dejando que un par de mechones cayeran a ambos lados de su cara, la ropa que todas usaban había aparecido misteriosamente en unas maletas junto con un par más de sus cosas.

Después de que las tres persiguieran a reborn frenéticamente gritando algo como invasión de morada, tsuna y los demás les dieron un pequeño tour por la mansión, idea de Reborn, pero por alguna extraña razón las tres se separaron y terminaron perdidas en la enorme mansión.

Que les pasa a esas estúpidas mujeres, ¿Cómo diablos pudieron perderse?.-Grito gokudera

Ma, ma tranquilo gokudera, quizás solo se atrasaron.-Intento calmar Yamamoto.

Así que las han perdido.-Hablo una masculina voz.

¡Reborn-san!-exclamo gokudera.

Dime reborn, ¿acaso tú tienes algo que ver con eso?-Pregunto Tsuna

Quien sabe.-respondió el Hitman.-Sin embargo deberían de encontrarlas pronto, antes que lleguen visitas.-Volvió a decir y se fue.

¡REBORN!-Grito el castaño

* * *

**Y eh aqui el capitulo todo gay que salio de mi gay imaginacion**

**Lily: deja de decir gay ¬¬**

**Se reciben tomatazos, patadas voladoras, ilusiones macabras, lo que quieran, si es un review pues que bien **


	6. Chapter 6

A donde fue ese conejo verde.-Murmuro para sí misma Lia buscando por todas partes hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.-Are, ¿Dónde estoy?... Fany, Harriet….!Wahhhh!-Chillo asustada.

Una peli morada se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de la mansión, no tenía cosas que hacer, ya había desayunado, desempacado y tomado un baño; se sentía un poco culpable por dejar a su jefe solo pero bueno quien podía resistirse a una sexy sonrisa de mukuro; siguió su camino pensando en lo que podría hacer hasta que escucho un grito proveniente del fondo del pasillo, se apresuró encontrando a una chica hecha bolita.

Etto… ¿estás bien?-Pregunto tímidamente hincándose a la altura de la chica.

Snif.-Sollozo levantando la mirada.-yo… yo me perdí.-Contesto para volver a llorar.

¿Eh?, espera no llores.-Le animo ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa.-Sabes yo también suelo perderme, vamos te ayudare a encontrar a tu amigas.

¿E-en serio?-Pregunto emocionada.

Por supuesto.-Contesto extendiendo su mano.-Me llamo Chrome Dokuro.

Lia Andrews Style.-Se presentó tomando la mano de Chrome.-mmm, tu eres una de las piñas de hace poco ¿cierto?

Piña.-Pensó Chrome mientras una gota resbalaba por su sien.-Eh, si, y tu una de las chicas de la mañana.

Lamento lo de antes.-Se disculparon a coro para después reír.

Eres una linda chica.-Hablo Lia mientras caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos.

G-gracias, tú también eres muy amigable.-Agradeció Chrome mientras caminaba delante de ella.

**En otro lugar dentro de la mansión.**

¿Dónde estarán esas niñas?-Hablo para sí sola una castaña.-Bueno, será mejor investigar.-Murmuro mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro y tomaba el pomo de una puerta que ahí se encontraba.

Ah, Harriet-san.-Se escuchó un grito masculino.

Umm,-la castaña volteo encontrándose con el sonriente beisbolistas.-Yamamoto si no mal recuerdo ¿cierto?

Yamamoto Takeshi.-Respondió el pelinegro dando una sonrisa.-Sera mejor buscar a los chicos.-Hablo mientras daba media vuelta.

Supongo que si.-Murmuro dando un suspiro.

**A las afueras de la mansión.**

Este es un lindo lugar.-Hablo al viento una pelinegra.-Una siesta aquí sería muy agradable.-Volvió a hablar mientras se recostaba en el pasto justo debajo de un gran árbol.

¿Qué crees que haces en mi territorio herbívora?-Hablo una voz grave desde lo alto.

Hmm, ¡Ah¡ tú eres el maniático de hace poco.-Hablo la chica abriendo sus ojos.

Y tú la mocosa escandalosa.-Contesto con una sonrisa socarrona.

Acaso buscas pelea.-Contesto parándose del sitio.

Hn, supongo que solo servirías para entretenerme unos segundos.-Contesto burlón cruzando sus brazos.

Estas acabando con mi paciencia.-Murmuro mientras buscaba su arma.-Veamos qué tan bueno eres.

Hm,-Bufo el chico sacando sus tonfas y poniéndose en posición de ataque, ambos estaban a punto de empezar cuando una voz les detuvo.

Fannie-san, Hibari-san deténganse.-Exclamo un castaño.-Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo.-Murmuro mientras pasaba una mano por sus castaños cabellos.-Fannie-san Reborn nos espera en la sala.

Dejemos esto para después, Hibarin.-Murmuro Fannie siguiendo al castaño dejando atrás a un muy enojado hibari.

Una vez entraron a la mansión se encontraron con un muy enojado gokudera discutiendo unilateralmente con un sonriente Yamamoto, sentadas en un sillón se encontraba Harriet y Lia conversando amenamente con una tímida peli morada.

¿Y reborn?-Pregunto Tsuna haciendo que el peli plateado y el pelinegro dejaran de discutir.

Junndaime,-Exclamo gokudera al mismo tiempo que una bala rozaba el cabello del castaño.

Deberías de estar más atento Tsuna.-Hablo una masculina voz desde la entrada.-Ahora bien a lo que iba, recuerdan que desde ahora están en la mafia.-Comenzó mirando a las chicas mientras estas asentían.-Muy bien, pues ahora crearan una pequeña familia aliada a Vongola, obviamente yo escogeré a los miembros.-Dijo sacando una Tablet (Lily: que tecnológico) y revisaba algunas listas,-Muy bien los miembros serán…..

**Y bien ahí está, inscripciones de Occ's abiertas quien guste participar deberá llenar la siguiente ficha:**

**Nombre:**

**Apodo:**

**Descripción física: (lo más detallada posible)**

**Edad:**

**Descripción psicológica:**

**Hobbies:**

**Armas/Caja arma:**

**Llama:**

**Pareja:**

**Una breve descripción de su pasado:**

**Y bien es todo, pueden escoger tanto de varia como de otras familias, exceptuando a Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro y Fran (osea técnicamente casi ninguno de Vongola) perdón por eso.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lista oficial: Segunda Actualizacion**_

**Fannie Black**

Llama: cielo/nube

Pareja: Hibari

**Harriet StyhoraPaylikson**

Llama: lluvia

Pareja: Yamamoto

**Lia Andrews Style**

Llama: Niebla

Pareja: Fran

**Hibari Suzume** (Hermana mayor de Hibari)

Llama: Nube

Pareja: Dino

**Karume Ivanov**

Llama: Niebla

Pareja: Colonello

**Yuukina Sayuya**

Llama: Nube

Pareja:Xanxus

**Cloe Strumer **

Llama: Rayo

Pareja: Verde

**Shiyoru Tsuki**

Llama: Tormenta

Pareja: Fong

**Occ de Kizunairo**

Llama: -

Pareja: Belphegor

**Zarah romanov**

Llama: Lluvia

Pareja: lo lamento xanxus y belphegor ya están, algún otro

**Lyra Callidus**

Llama: Sol/lluvia/cielo/nube

Pareja: Byakuran

**Felicita Lunatore**

Llama: Luna/cielo/lluvia/nube/

Pareja:Squalo

**Respondiendo a algunas dudas, si como que los occ's están de moda… creo que más en mis fic's, solo tengo dos sin occ's O_O**

**Lily: -Hace una entrada exagerada- Me extrañaban lo se, la loca esta no me dejaba salir del atico ¬¬**

**Mentira –huye rodando-**

**Lily: bueno, como somos amantes de la simetría (?) necesitamos 3 occ's más, ¿Quién se apunta?**


End file.
